Museum
Museum is a level unlocked upon completing the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2's Campaign mode. It contains all the weapons and some of the vehicles featured in the game. The vehicles, however, are undrivable, indestructible, and not up to scale. Summary This level takes place in a museum in Encino, California, and features exhibits representing every level in the Campaign. There are also supply crates to refill the player's ammo. In addition, the weapons found can be taken and used. When the player is near an exhibit, the characters act out a small scenario for a few seconds, before freezing again. The museum is split into three halls, two containing exhibits of characters and enemies from the game's levels, and the third contains models of the game's vehicles. In the exhibits containing the characters and enemies, there are information desks. On each desk is a red button, that says "Do NOT Press". If the player presses and holds the "use" button, there will be a helicopter sound effect and the NPCs will instantly come to life and attack (excluding the hostages in the "The Only Easy Day... Was Yesterday" exhibit), whether they're friendly characters or not. All the NPCs are killable, whether or not the button is pressed, and respawn when the player leaves the exhibit (unless the button is pressed, then they won't respawn). Note that when the button is pressed, the NPCs will hunt the player and wait for him/her, even leaving that specific room, until they die. Once they are all dead, there will be an airstrike sound effect, and all characters will respawn. In this level there are some weapons that are found on the shelves that cannot be used anywhere else in the game, such as the M1911, Dragonuv, and W1200. Before pressing the button, the characters take one hit/shot to kill, even the Juggernaut. However, after pressing the red button, they all take their normal amounts of hits/shots to kill, although some of the main characters such as Soap or Price take more shots to kill. Weapon Loadout Starting The player starts out with a basic M9, but all of the weapons in the game are present in this "level". File:M92FS.png|M9 Trivia See Museum/Trivia. Glitches *If Soap at the Takedown exhibit is knifed at an angle he will fall through the floor. *Soap at the Takedown exhibit appears to be glitched, as some parts of his body are apparently invincible. *The guard in the "No Russian" Exhibit drops what looks like a Silenced M9 (which can not be picked up and may fall through the floor), though he holds a different pistol while standing and uses a UMP .45 after the "Do NOT Press" button is pushed. *If you do not push the button and just enjoy walking around killing statues, if you kill Gen. Shepherd and turn around to kill someone from Shadow Company then turn back Shepherd's body will have faded into the ground. (This only works with Shepherd). Strategies Offensive Pick up the USP .45 with Tactical Knife. Throw flashbangs and frags into the room, then back out. After the grenades have gone off, charge the enemies and stab the lot of them. Never never let up. Keep knifing, because you can still knife even if you need to reload. Defensive Pick up two heavy machine guns and resupply. Press the button and sprint to the vehicle exhibition. Once in the vehicle exhibition run to the tank and hide to the left of the turret with a clear shot at the door. Take down the majority of people this way and kill the last few using flashbangs and your weapons. RPG Tactic In the first room, pick up the RPG and an Assault Rifle of your choice. Make sure to resupply your RPG so that it has the maximum four rockets. When you press the button, dash for the exit of the first room, and and go back in carefully. Look out for the dog, as he will almost always be the first one to get you. By then, the enemies will have formed two groups on the edges of the reception desk. You can clear out each group with a blast from the RPG. Then, you should back away from the entrance, and wait for the others to come out into the hallways. Use your last two rockets, and then switch to your primary weapon. Kill the rest, but then go back in. There will usually be one or two more behind the desk firing at you. You should kill them, and then resupply. Go to the next room, and use the same tactic. The Juggernaut will usually be the first one to attack after, so stunning him and shooting him with your RPG is a good idea. You should eventually clear out the rest, and then you've beaten the challenge! Handgun Tactic At the beginning, pick up two powerful handguns (probably Desert Eagle or the Magnum), refill their ammo and make sure you have the maximum amount of flashbangs. If you're going for the room with the dog: activate the button and immediately sprint to the hallway and stand/crouch near the archway but not in the enemy's line of fire. The dog will catch up first. Wait for the dog to get close, then melee. Then wait for a bit, then throw a flashbang through the archway, run in front of the archway, and shoot as much enemies before the effect wears off. Repeat this over and over until you run out of flashbangs. For the shielded enemies, get close to them and they'll charge at you. Use this chance to dodge the attack and attack him from behind because he can't turn while charging. To fight the juggernaut, flashbang him and while he's blind, throw as many headshots at him as you can (note that this will take a lot of bullets, so run to the nearest ammo box to refill). Sniper Tactic Pick up a Barrett 50. Cal (recommended for firepower and fire rate) or any sniper rifle, then push the button and immediately run to the hallway, near to the archway, wait for the dog to get close and melee it. You can fire once on the wall to give you a picture of where your shots will land. When a group of enemies come from the archway, flashbang them and start shooting (note that zooming isn't very effective because you will zoom too close, and try to make every shot count because the Barrett 50. Cal only has 10 bullets in the mag). To fight shielded enemies, zoom and fire to a section of their elbow/arm that is not protected by the shield and you will stun them, leaving them open for the lethal shot. To fight the juggernaut, simply flashbang and shoot as much as you can while he's blind. Akimbo Rangers Tactic Pick up the akimbo Rangers. Start the round. The trick in using the akimbo Rangers is that you must be constantly on the move and firing, while timing your shots so you don't waste ammo. The pattern of shots should be like this: Left-1sec-Left-1sec-Right-1sec-Right-(by now left Ranger should have finished reloading)Left-1sec. This way you'll be able to fire a constant barrage of Ranger shots. Riot Shield Tactic In the left room is a riot shield. Pick it up along with any handgun with a tacical knife. Now hold the handgun and press the red button on the desk. As soon as you do so, run out of the room to the archway's right corner. Now hold the riot shield in front of you. The dog will reach you first, so bash him to death first. then all the others will follow. When the group starts reloading, bash the lot of them until they start firing again. then wait till they reload again, and bash them again. repeat this until you have killed all the people in the left corridor. Then do the same thing in the right corridor, except hide behind the left corner of the archway now. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Easter eggs Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Single-Player Levels